My Eru
by Drix
Summary: Erutis has a few things that she forgot to mention when she moved in with Rae and Eclipse, things like the fact that she is a half demon with a demon lord after her. RaenefErutis.
1. Three Guys, a Girl, and Dark Holy Hell

**My Eru**

**Chapter One**

**Three Guys, a Girl, and Dark Holy Hell**

"Dark Arrow!"

"Holy Bolt!"

"Please be quite."

"You'll never catch me; I'm the evil Demon Lord Raenef!"

"I'll skewer you on a pike; I'm the soon-to-be Head Cleric of the Temple of Rased!"

"Please...Be....Quite."

"I'll roast you over an open flame!"

"I'll 'Holy Bolt' your ass to hell!"

"SHUT UUPPPP!"

"Jeez, Erutis, all you had to do was ask."

BANG. BOOM.

"Ow, ow ow ow."

CLANG. CLASH.

"Run away!"

**Eclipse's Study**

Eclipse sighed. Things had been like this for a few days now. Lord Raenef and Chris had been in a competition of sorts; he suspected they were fighting over Erutis. And Erutis had been trying, for the past couple of days, to meditate quietly. So the two loud boys and the very quiet girl had been reeking havoc on his life, his masters' castle, and each other.

What's worse, whenever the knight moved away to a quieter place, the boys followed her. Eclipse would have to send one of the vermin away. The cleric was his immediate choice send him away and Lord Raenef got what he wanted, the knight, all to himself. But what if the knight didn't accept his advances? The knight would have to go...but then Lord Raenef and Chris would continue their bickering and ruin _his_ life :sigh: He was at wits end.

"Holy Bolt!"

"Dark Arrow!"

Not again. "SHUT UUPPP!"

I will not be updating this for a while, I just want some constructive criticism to know if I should continue with it. It is a Raenef/Erutis pairing.


	2. Hiding From Boys

**Author's Note: For those of you who don't know, I am activeley looking for a beta on all of my fanfiction's that are in progress. I have already emailed a few of you, but so far only one person has gotten back to me, if you want to beta read this story I would more than welcome you.**

**Sorry this chapter took so lond to get up, I have been busy but I will try to get better at it.**

****

**Chapter Two: Hiding From Boys**

Finally, Erutis thought, peace and quiet, they would never think to look for her here. She closed her eyes in blissful contentment.

"What do you think that you are doing here?" the coldly spoken words didn't startle her. Nope, she'd been waiting for them.

"Meditating, and hiding from Raenef and Chris until they find something better to do."

"Get out."

Erutis nearly fell off her seat. "What? What do you mean 'get out'? I won't bother you. I just want a quiet place where they won't think to look for me. Come on eclipse, have a heart."

He shuddered, had that been a curse. "I don't care. They will come in here and interrupt my quiet and thus my day will be disturbed. So...get out."

She stood up and stared him in the eye. "You know eclipse, one day, long from now; you're going to need someone else's help. And you know what? I don't think anyone will care."

With that she sprinted out of the room, trying to avoid being set on fire. She kept running down the hall, hoping that neither Rae nor Chris would see her. Usually around this time they would give up and Rae would go to his office to work on demon lord things and Chris would write letters home to the other clerics. Although she suspected that Eclipse thought he was trying to build an army and thus monitored him closely.

_Well_, she thought, _might as well go bother Rae_. So she headed to his office, intent on bombarding him with questions until he couldn't stand her any longer. She walked quickly down the hall and knocked on Rae's door.

"Enter," came the imperious tone. She opened the door and skipped through, seeing Raenef at his desk with a mountain of paperwork spread out before him. He didn't look up or acknowledge her presence in any way.

"Hi Rae."

". . . "OK, that wasn't working.

"What are you working on?"

". . . ." New tactic.

"Chris has an army headed this way."

". . . . ." Another.

"I saw Eclipse dancing naked in the courtyard with the guardians."

". . . . . ." Grrr.

"Would you like to have sex?" Joke. Big joke.

"Take off your clothes," he said, never lifting his head from the pile of paper work he had in front of him. Strangely enough, she felt compelled to do exactly as he said. She began to remove her weapons and scabbard. Then proceeded to her boot and armor, then the rest of her clothing.

When she began to take off her tunic he looked up, his face etched in thought and his eyes filled with an unholy light. She paused momentarily to look at him.

But he took her hesitation as a challenge and stood up to help divulge her of the rest of her clothing. She started when he touched her. She shivered and parts of her that she would rather remain hidden became hot.

She looked up into his face and eyes and saw beyond the happy, idealistic Rae who was her friend, to the Demon Lord Raenef whose intention was to make her _his_ lover.

His hands moved across her shoulders and down to the edge of her tunic, his fingertips lightly skimming the inside, against the bare skin of her stomach and she was suddenly aware of where she was, what she was doing, and most importantly, who she was with.

"Rae, I. . ."

"Quiet," he snapped, then his tone gentled, "You are mine, you know this. It is just the matter of the claiming. I will claim you."

Erutis frowned. She had never heard Raenef talk like that, quiet, final, a lot like Eclipse. Hmm, I should talk to Eclipse about that, but first...

While she had been thinking, Raenef had moved his hands up to her budding breasts and was cupping them, lightly touching the nipples.

"Raenef, this is wrong. I don't think.."

"Do not think. You are mine. I will have you. Do not fight against it, you would not like the consequences." He paused to smile at her, a mix of dominance and lust. "Now remove the rest of your clothing. Do not be afraid, you will enjoy this."

She couldn't believe he would say something like that. Why that pompous, arrogant, pig-headed, male chauvinistic jackass. She would cut him in half if she thought she could.

But just then the door was knocked upon. "Master Raenef," Eclipse's voice came from out in the hall. He opened the door and let himself in. "I am in search of the knight. There is a messenger here from her demon lord."

Raenef's eyes narrowed and he placed a possessive arm around her shoulders. "I am her demon lord. She is mine."

Eclipse made a long-suffering sigh and touched the thumb and forefinger of his right hand to his temples. "Yes, Master Raenef. But we don't wish a war. And they have declared that they made a first claim on her." Eclipse turned to Erutis, his usually emotionless face bordering on an actual expression. "Do you have anything to say of this before we attempt to deal with it?"

Erutis glanced around nervously. "Is there a back way out of this place? Because if they sent who I think they did _he_ won't be far behind him."

Eclipse glanced up and glared at her. But when he caught Raenef watching him he backed off. "Erutis," Raenef said huskily "who exactly is _he _and what situation have you landed yourself in that I now have to fix?"

Erutis glared at him from under his shoulder and raised her hand to smack him. Raenef, without even looking at her, caught the hand before it made contact

'_Don't do that again,'_ he said in her mind.

"Okay, okay. Here it goes, my mom was a servant in a demon household, not a demon lord, he was a demon, second class. He fought in the Hagma Wars, his name is Europe. My mom fell in love with him and he with her, and then, pop, you get me and my three older brothers."

Eclipse looked up, "Are you trying to say that you are _half-demon?"_ he asked incredulously.

She gave him a nasty look, "I'm not _trying_ to say it, I _am_ saying it. My dad is a demon, my brothers are half-demon, like me, and my mother is human. You got a problem with that Eclipse?"

She looked over to see him staring at her in mild shock. "Europe is your father?" he began to chuckle softly. "Europe? The demon who spent ten days and ten nights looking for the battle of Exar? The demon who was only given the second class title because of his parentage? That half-insane, vermin-loving, science-wielding, sorry excuse for a demon is you father?"

Erutis stood shocked. He had just insulted her father, big time. _'Why I oughta'_...she thought, but suddenly Eclipse did something astounding, he burst out into hysterical laughter. He laughed so hard he fell to his knees and held his stomach while he rolled on the floor, pausing sometimes to point at Erutis, and began laughing even harder. He howled with laughter and pounded the floor.

'_Why I oughta'_ Erutis thought and started for Eclipse, her intent clear. But Raenef's outstretched arm stopped her. Raenef didn't look very amused as he watched Eclipse roll on the floor.

"Eclipse," he said, his voice sounding stiff and very unlike him, "collect yourself."


	3. Old Friends Not Welcome

**Chapter Three: Old Friends Not Welcome**

"Eclipse," Erutis yelled to be heard over his laughter, "who exactly is at the door? What does he look like?" Erutis was pissed; her intelligence networks had assured her that she had another three months before Erien's lackeys would find her. She had planned to tell Rae, really she had, but with all that business with the former Demon Lord Raenef and then Rae disappearing and having to deal with Demon Lord Fancypants, she hadn't found the time.

Eclipse sat up and glared at the Halfling for daring to command him. But one look from his master and he let it pass. "He informed me that he was but a messenger announcing the arrival of _your _Demon Lords' second-in-command. The messenger stated that he would arrive in one half hour."

Erutis paled. When Eclipse saw who the second-in-command was, he was going to blow her up, maybe even blow up the castle. She started to creep closer to Raenef. He looked down at her, and that was not a very reassuring look.

"Erutis, who is the envoy? What is his name?" Rae asked, looking very suspicious. His expression said that he wasn't pleased with her for keeping such information from him. It looked to her as if he had pushed their earlier activities to the back of his mind. Speaking of, she hastily slipped her shirt back onto her shoulders and donned her cape.

"Like I said earlier, is there a back way out of here, because the you-know-what is going to hit the fan and I'd rather not be here when it does."

"You are not leaving until you help me solve this situation you have landed yourself and us, in." Rae said with a stern face.

"That's the second time you've said that. Look Rae, it is not my fault, it is not my situation. I never encouraged him. I don't love him, and I especially don't want his lackeys after me, even if it is Crescent." At that moment Erutis realized what she had said and clamped a hand over her mouth and looked toward Eclipse.

He had gone still, like a bow pulled too tight, that was about to break. Then she looked back at Rae, he arched an eyebrow.

"Did you say Crescent?" Eclipse asked in a voice that was so quiet it was lethal. He looked at her with such conviction that she turned her head and nodded. "Did you know he would be coming?" she nodded again. "And you knew what he was to me?" another nod. "Explain."

"Like I said, my dad is a scientist and we lived with the local Demon Lord, Erien. My brothers were already out being demons and fighting in small wars, and my mother was catering to my father, so Crescent practically raised me. He taught me to be a Swordmaster and a scholar. And I grew up under his care. Then Erien convinced my father that I would be a perfect bride for him and my father stupidly agreed, so I ran away. I became a mercenary for a while and then I came here. I knew he was coming for me and I meant to tell you, but the timing never seemed right. You had a lot to deal with and then Demon Lord Fancypants wouldn't leave me alone. And then you and Chris went mad. That's why I was trying to meditate; I wanted to see how far way he was by sensing his magic."

"Eclipse," Rae said in a smooth drawl, "what is he to you?"

"My brother."

Chris was amazed, stunned, stupefied. And that was a lot to be, even for a genius like him. The girl that he liked, who had blossomed so much in such a short period of time, was a half-demon, and betrothed , though unwillingly, to a Demon Lord, and not just any Demon Lord, Erien. One of the most powerful, most conniving, most dangerous of all the Demon Lords.

But what stunned him the most was that Eclipse had a brother, and not just that, but said brother was now at the front door that Chris had just opened.

"Oh, boy, is this going to be a fun week or what?"

If there was one word Erutis could use to describe the atmosphere in the parlor, it was threatening, to her. Here she was, with all these men who wanted something from her.

Crescent stood at the farthest corner from Eclipse, his snow white hair cackling about him like lines of electricity. Crescent wanted her to go back to Erien with him. Erien wanted her no matter what, and she could thank her lucky stars that he hadn't shown up yet.

Raenef wanted to claim her like some prize. Another notch on his bedpost. She wondered what her brothers would think.

Chris wanted to marry her, or so he claimed, but underneath it all, he wanted the same thing Raenef wanted. Funny how she could never think of Rae when thinking about something like that, she always brought up a mental image of his darker side and associated his image with the name of Raenef, but Rae was her cute and cuddly friend, weird.

Then there was Eclipse. Eclipse wanted to kill her, more so than usual. But then Crescent also wanted to kill her, both for the same reason.

She was just lucky that Krayon wasn't here, Goddess knows, he would only complicate the situation.

But here she was, sitting on the arm of Raenef's throne with his arm resting on her thigh, an ever-present warning to neither speak nor move. She looked at Chris, who sat on the other side of Raenef in what was usually Eclipse's seat. But Eclipse was standing as far as he could from Crescent, who was doing the same.

All in all, the atmosphere was very threatening.

"Well," Raenef spoke in harsh tones, directing his voice to Crescent, who turned to look at him. "We seem to have a situation. And situations need solutions, so, what do you propose?"

As Crescent answered he locked eyes with Erutis and didn't break contact, "Erutis was betrothed to my master, the Demon Lord Erien, in the hundred and forty-eighth year of the New Age, two years ago, long before she came to reside in this castle. The agreement was signed by her father, and shortly after, she vanished from our home. Master Erien has diligently been searching for her all that time, to bring his beloved home. I suggest you allow me to take her home where she is loved and needed."

Raenef looked as if he was about to answer when Eclipse spoke up, "Absolutely not."

Crescent glared at his brother, ice blue eyes full of rage, "Explain."

Eclipse seemed to sit up straighter, looked to Raenef, who nodded, and began. "Though the agreement was made when Erutis was sixteen years of age, she is now eighteen and not subject to agreements made by her father without her consent. Furthermore, she already has three suitors, she does not need another. And unless Erien wishes warfare, I do not believe it wise to continue in this asinine venture into a betrothal agreement."

Crescent seemed a bit surprised, and his blue eyes widened. "What suitors?"

Erutis huffed, he didn't have to sound so amazed. It wasn't as if she was a heifer. Lots of guys thought she was hot. A lot of the guys in her guild thought she was pretty hot stuff, then there was of course, Rae, Chris, Fancypants, and Erien, and some of the Swordmasters in the East thought she was great. _That's right,_ Erutis thought, _I am one sexy half-demon. So what is he talking about 'What suitors?'_

Chris took this opportunity to speak up, "Well, me for one, and if you are wondering I am the Genius of the Temple of Rased, and it's next High Priest. Then there's Rae, who right now probably wants to chew you up and spit you out for threatening Erutis. Then there's"

"Me." Everyone turned toward the serious voice, and to Erutis' surprise, discovered Krayon, who was being uniquely serious for once in his life. "I am her suitor. The first," and at this he looked at Raenef, "and only."

Crescent looked mildly annoyed, "And who, pray tell, are you?"

Krayon executed a perfect anime fall but quickly straitened up and tidied himself. "I am the Demon Lord Krayon the Eighth of Edae, the supreme ruler of the realm of illusion and dream, and the future lover and husband of Erutis the Swordmaster."

Crescent looked as if he was about to burst out laughing. Erutis knew from experience that Crescent and Eclipse didn't show many facial expressions, usually just anger, annoyance, or approval, so seeing him smiling and trying to contain his laughter was a serious surprise.

Authors Note: Please read and review, thank you to all of you who have reviewed. In the next chapter I will address any questions or comments made by the reviewers.


End file.
